


After Midnight

by Jenksel



Category: The Librarians, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Casskins, F/M, How Casskins shippers celebrate celebrate John Larroquette's birthday, Married Couple, Married Sex, Porn With Very Little Plot, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenksel/pseuds/Jenksel
Summary: It's Jenkins's birthday, and Cassandra has a sexy surprise for him.  For all of you who have been hinting at/demanding new Casskins smut--enjoy!  And, Happy Birthday, John Larroquette; please don't sue me!





	After Midnight

Jenkins came down from the stacks and dropped the armload of heavy, dusty books onto his desk with a quiet grunt.  He scooped Franklin up from the floor and affectionately scratched the tea dragon’s neck as he moved to sit down and get started on his work researching the various types of undines in preparation for the presentation he needed to give to the team tomorrow morning in preparation for their next mission.  As he casually draped his reptile companion over the back of his neck like a scarf, an old mantel clock softly chimed from across the room.  He looked up briefly as he counted the bells, then shook his head, perplexed.  Was it midnight _already_? 

His eye then caught sight of the envelope lying in the middle of his desk blotter.  On the front, in Cassandra’s unmistakable handwriting, was one word:  _Jenkins_.  The Caretaker opened the envelope and found a slip of paper with just a few words written on it. 

_Come to your sitting room THE MINUTE YOU FIND THIS!!!!_

_Oh, dear_ , Jenkins thought as he furrowed his brow.  _I’m in the doghouse now!_    As an immortal, he didn’t need nearly as much sleep or food as mortals did, and he had a tendency to become so caught up in his work that, without fatigue or hunger to remind him to take a break, he often lost all track of time.  Cassandra had to remind him periodically to cut back on his workload, both for his own good (his brain still needed downtime, just like any other human brain) and because she missed him— especially at bedtime.  Just yesterday she’d had to gently renew her plea, and Jenkins had solemnly promised to do better.  And now he’d already broken that promise.

With a sigh he stood and removed Franklin from his neck, set the protesting dragon down on his chair.  He pulled a puzzle toy out of a desk drawer and, after showing it to the animal, threw it up into the mezzanine area.  Franklin immediately shot out of the chair and up the spiral staircase in pursuit of the toy, screaming with excitement the whole way.

With Franklin now properly distracted, Jenkins hurried off in the direction of his and Cassandra’s suite of rooms, anxious to placate his sure-to-be-irritated wife.  When he reached their rooms, he turned the large brass knob and quickly pushed the heavy oak door open.  Closing the door behind him, the fretful immortal looked around the room, but Cassandra wasn’t in the bed, nor was she to be seen anywhere in the bedroom.  Dim light spilled from beneath the door of his sitting room, however, and he grimaced.  She was waiting up for him.  He took a deep breath and put on his most contrite face, then quickly walked over to the door leading to his private sitting room and opened it.

“Cassandra?” he called out meekly as he entered.  “I’m _so_ very sorry, my love, I completely—“  He spotted her standing on a chair in front of his wall of bookshelves, in the act of replacing a book, and stopped dead in his tracks as she turned to face him.   Jenkins’s jaw dropped.

His young wife was dressed in a tiny, black miniskirt that just barely covered her.  She also wore a thin, tight-fitting white shirt, the tails of which she had tied up in a knot just below her breasts, with the buttons undone to create a skimpy halter-type top.  With it she wore a tiny necktie of dark red silk with little polka-dots all over it.  Her long red hair was done up in a messy bun and held in place with a pair of pencils, and she was sporting a pair of glasses with heavy tortoiseshell frames.  The most striking aspect of the whole ensemble, however, was the pair of buccaneer-style boots, made of soft black suede that covered her long legs up to just above her knees.  White stockings were visible just above the tops of the boots, and were held up by lacy white garters that drew his eyes back up to the tiny skirt.  She was the very image of the ‘sexy librarian’ trope come to life.

“Oh...my...goodness...” was all Jenkins could say, his voice low and husky as he took in the sight, the fingers of one hand going up to play nervously over his lips; he could already feel himself hardening.  Cassandra looked over at him and smiled sweetly as she carefully climbed down from the chair in her stiletto-heeled boots, then strutted gracefully across the floor towards him, her breasts bouncing alluringly with each step.

“Shhhhhhh!” she warned, staring unflinchingly into his eyes and putting a finger over her pouting lips in the gesture of silence, then continued petulantly in a familiar, squeaky-pitched voice. 

“Doesn’t Papa Bear know that you have to be _quiet_ when you’re in a library?”  When she was in front of him she put her hands flat on his chest and slid them up slowly, lingering briefly to play with his nipples poking out against his shirt as she pouted up at him.

“I, um...found your note?” he said, slightly flustered, his eyes flitting back and forth between her wide blue eyes and the round, plump breasts that were straining against the sheer fabric of her top as she pressed them against him.  “I…I thought I might be in trouble.  Is there something I can do to you?”  He caught himself and, blushing faintly, tried again.

“Er, I mean…is there something I can do _for_ you, to make up for breaking my promise?”

“Oh, you can totally do something _to_ me, Big Daddy!” she purred.  Cassandra pushed him up against the closed door and slid her hands beneath his light gray jacket, sliding it off of him, letting it drop onto the floor behind him.  She worked quickly to lower his suspenders and tug his shirt out of his trousers, then pulled the knot out of his bow tie.  She deftly unfastened the first few buttons of his dress shirt, just enough to allow her to lift it over his head, and it, too, ended up on the floor. 

Without waiting, Jenkins pulled his undershirt off by himself and let it fall.  Cassandra was on him instantly, running her hands over his smooth, bare chest.  She leaned in and teasingly licked his hard nipples before pulling his head down to kiss him hungrily, her small, eager tongue darting between his lips and into his mouth to run playfully against its roof.  She tasted of peppermint and tea, and before he knew it, Jenkins was excitedly sucking on her tongue and lips.  She pressed her body against his, grinding her hip bone hard into his rapidly bulging groin.  Groaning softly into her mouth, Jenkins ran his hands down her back and over her buttocks, pausing to squeeze them before going beneath the barely-there skirt to explore.  She was wearing a garter belt, but no panties of any kind, and he felt his manhood surge almost painfully with longing at the discovery.  He rubbed his callused hands over her smooth bare skin, kneading her buttocks slowly as he continued to lightly nip her lips, ears and throat.

The ‘naughty librarian’ pushed him away and looked him in the eyes, a small mischievous smile on her full lips.  She gripped the waistband of his trousers and tugged on them as she backed away.  Like a docile lamb, the tall man followed her across the room to his desk.  Cassandra quickly unfastened his trousers, and as they fell to the floor she neatly pushed his boxers down to join them, allowing his erection to jut freely out in front of him.  She stooped to free his feet of the trousers and threw them aside before standing up again.  After one more kiss, she pushed on his chest and forced him to fall back into the heavy oak chair behind his desk with a grunt. 

Cassandra dropped smoothly to the floor before him.  She parted his knees and began to softly, slowly kiss her way up the inside of each thigh, stopping just before she reached his engorged sex.   Jenkins closed his eyes and drew a shuddering breath at the delicious sensation.  Without warning she slipped him into her mouth, causing him to cry out feebly, and lazily swirled her tongue around the taut, sensitive head of his cock a few times, interspersing the swirls with licks and quick, delicate sucks.  At the same time her hands alternated between squeezing and dragging on his thick, smooth shaft and gently massaging his balls.  Jenkins’s body tensed in the chair, his hips squirming relentlessly, wanting to move forward.  His head fell back and he whimpered in bliss, the fire in his groin flaring out into the rest of his body.  His hands went straight to her head and entangled themselves into her mussed red hair, the pencils falling out and freeing her long locks of the bun.  As she pleasured him, an image suddenly came to his mind unbidden, an image of Cassandra bent over his desk while he rammed himself into her from behind.  He tried to push the crude image away, but it wouldn’t budge, and he could feel himself fast approaching the edge far too soon.

“Stop!  Stop!” he cried out hoarsely, his fingers clutching her hair in his tight fists.  He held her like that for a few seconds as he struggled to regain control of himself.  Cassandra rose from the floor and straddled him, gently lowering herself onto his lap but not allowing him to penetrate her.  She ground herself against him, thrilling to the feel of his hard manhood rubbing against her wet, swollen labia. 

Jenkins raised his head silver head and leaned forward to kiss her breasts through the fine fabric of her top.  He nipped her gently through the cotton, raising her nipples to tall, stiff points.  She pulled his head into her chest, burying his face in her bosom while her fingers brushed through his thick hair and along his scalp.  She gasped and groaned as he suckled on her nipples through the cloth, his hands massaging her buttocks and thighs.

When he couldn’t take anymore, he released her and moved his hands to cup her face.  As he leaned forward to kiss her, his dark eyes met her blue ones, now almost black with want as she stared at him.  His lips met hers and sucked them in a kiss, deliberately and deeply as she continued to gyrate slowly against him, panting into his mouth.  He sighed shakily as Cassandra ran her hands over his taut thighs, still incredibly muscular even at his advanced age, lightly scratching her nails against his skin to send a shiver through his whole body.  Jenkins never ceased to be amazed by how this tiny woman could turn him into a quivering mass of jelly with only her touch.

“Up!” he barked gruffly, pushing her off of him.  He stood up and slipped his long, powerful arms around her and drew her to himself, staring down at her intently.  Cassandra ran her hands down his back to his buttocks and gripped them tightly, caught the look of animal want in his burning brown eyes; she smiled up at him, almost in challenge.  The Librarian then dropped her eyes demurely and bit her lower lip, a gesture that she knew drove her husband wild; he responded accordingly.

Jenkins grasped her waist and lifted her onto the desktop, then pressed her shoulders back until she was lying across the blotter on its surface, pens, papers and books scattering everywhere, falling onto the floor.  He gripped her top and tore it open as easily as if it had been made of paper, letting her full breasts spill free.  He leaned over and greedily latched onto one of her pert nipples, sucking on it fervently, burying his nose into her warm, soft flesh to breathe in her scent.  Cassandra gasped sharply, whining with pleasure as he browsed between the two delectable mounds.  He slipped one hand down his wife’s stomach and between her legs, found her wet and trembling, more than ready for him.  He slowly rubbed her sex, his head moving up to demand another deep and ardor-filled kiss.  His tongue caressed hers slowly and she moaned in response to his experienced touch.

“You’re a wanton little minx, aren’t you, Sugar Rose?” he rumbled into her ear after the kiss ended.  He nuzzled her cheek and temple.  “Lying in wait for your poor old defenseless Papa Bear—you should be punished for such wickedness!”  She laughed as she looked up at him, defiant.

“So whaddya gonna do to me, Big Daddy?” she said saucily as she looked straight into his feverish eyes.

In answer, he slid two long fingers into her to tease her from within, while his thumb teased her plump clit from without as he nibbled on her earlobe, the tip of his tongue flicking in and out of her ear and traveling slowly along its edge.  Cassandra’s giggles turned into harsh, gasping pants, and she moaned loudly, closing her eyes and writhing as she tried to push her hips up as much as she could against his hand, even though she didn’t have a foothold.  Her small hands mindlessly clawed at his scarred back, her painted nails raising faint red welts as they traveled over the marred surface of his skin. 

Without warning she climaxed, a sharp cry escaping her lips as the gentle wave of satisfaction washed over her.  His member throbbed in agony as he felt a soft, greedy clutching of his fingers from inside of her that let Jenkins know she had reached her summit.  Cassandra pushed against his shoulders, pushing him up so she could see his face.

“Take me, Galahad,” she whispered, looking fixedly into his brown eyes.  “Take me from behind!  Now!  I need to feel you inside of me, now!  _Please_!”  He needed no further prompting.

Jenkins withdrew his fingers and pulled her quickly to her feet, just long enough to turn her around and bend her over the desk.  She braced herself on her elbows while he parted her legs with his feet and positioned himself behind her.  As soon as he was ready he pushed his aching manhood into her, groaning loudly with the exquisite sensation of her wet warmth enveloping him.  He leaned over her back and wound one long arm around her so that his hand could grasp her breast, while his other hand reached forward to clutch her left hand, interlacing their fingers as best he could.  He began to rock against her, slowly at first, until he could catch his rhythm, then more rapidly as his lust caught fire and consumed him. 

As he slid his long hard shaft into her, Cassandra cried out, whimpered softly, overcome by the incredible, sinfully delectable feel of her man’s engorged cock moving in and out of her, the feel of his stomach and chest moving along the entirety of her back only adding to her sensory delight.  All the while he thrust himself into her, Jenkins kissed and bit her shoulders and the back of her neck, drawing little birdlike cries from her.  He sucked the tender skin hard enough to leave little love bites, and the idea that he was “marking” her as his own served to inflame his hunger for her even more.  He squeezed her supple breast, rubbed it and toyed with the hard pink bud of her nipple, panting and growling above her the whole time like a rutting panther.

“God, how I love you!” he rasped hoarsely into her ear, raw emotion in his voice.  “I love you, Cassandra!  I love you _so_ much!  My beautiful librarian!  My beautiful Cassandra!”  Cassandra reached back with her free hand and clutched a handful of his hair, raising her head to expose even more of her long neck for him to enjoy.  She whined with pleasure as he ran his tongue along the side of her throat, relishing the feel of his hot breath on her dampened skin.  He then retraced its path with sharp nips and kisses, at the same time rolling and pinching her stiff nipple with his fingers, giving her just enough pain that the line between it and pleasure was blurred.

“I love _you_ , Galahad!” she cried.  “My knight!  My magnificent knight!”  The hand on her breast slid up to her throat.  He clutched it gently as he rode her, holding her head up.  He continued to kiss and nip her neck and shoulders.  He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, told her again how beautiful she was, how much he needed her.  Grunting and moaning into her neck and hair, he felt the warning flutters of his coming climax, and though part of him wanted to hold off, just so he could remained joined with his beloved Cassandra for as long as possible, his raw animal lust simply wouldn’t let him.

He rose up and gripped his wife’s hips tightly, and began to ram into her so hard that the heavy desk shook, the remaining objects on the desktop thudding to the floor.  Cassandra urged him on, calling out his true name and begging him to go faster and harder, groaning as she enjoyed the feel of him moving in and out of her.  Jenkins planted his feet and obeyed, his attention focused only on the place where the two of them were joined, groaning and panting hard as his powerful hips slammed into her again and again. 

He dropped his head and he caught sight of himself, his long, glistening rod sliding in and out of his beloved’s body, and it shoved him over the edge.  He bellowed out his release like a war cry, continued to thrust into her, his head lolling back limply as his felt his manhood vigorously pump his seed into her.  Deliriously proud of himself, he gave a short, barking laugh and sharply slapped Cassandra’s ass, causing her to flinch and yelp with surprise, much to his delight. 

He eventually slowed and staggered to a halt, his hands still tightly gripping her hips.  His chest heaved as every nerve in his body felt the tingling wave of ecstasy that swept over him.  He stood there, unable to move for several wonderful moments, savoring the feeling.  When he was able, Jenkins regretfully withdrew from her and raised Cassandra up from the desk.  He scooped her up into his arms and carried his giggling, squirming wife into the bedroom.  He laid her on the bed and from the foot of it grabbed the extra blanket.  He climbed in with her as he spread the blanket over them, then snugly wrapped both the blanket and his arms around her, holding her small body against his as he spooned against her back.  Cassandra put her arms over his and leaned back into his body, wriggling against him until she was comfortable.  The two of them were quiet for several moments as they relaxed into each other.  She turned her head back toward him.

“Mmmmmm!” she hummed contentedly.  “Papa Bear was on fire tonight!”  He smiled and chuckled softly, then lowered his silver head to kiss her forehead.

“It’s hard to say ‘no’ to my naughty little Sugar Rose,” he answered truthfully.  He adjusted his arms around her blissfully.

“I love you, Cassandra, and I love being intimate with you, and this was a _very_ pleasant surprise,” he murmured drowsily.  “May I ask what brought all of this on?”  His wife squirmed around in his arms until she could see him, a look of astonishment on her pretty face.

“What do you mean, ‘what brought this on’?” she asked.  “Don’t you even know what day it is today?”

Jenkins froze, panic-stricken, his post-coital haze evaporating.  What _was_ today?  Had he forgotten an important anniversary?  What could it possibly be?  He racked his brain, desperately trying to come up with the answer, but nothing presented itself.  Seeing his confusion and panic, Cassandra began to laugh.

“Silly Papa Bear!” she exclaimed in disbelief.  “Today is your _birthday_!  This was an early present for you!”  Jenkins released her and propped himself up on one elbow to stare at her.

“My birthday?” he repeated in dismay.  He searched his mind for the day’s date, and realized with a shock that she was right.  It was after midnight now, so today _was_ his birthday.  He was 1,546 years old.

“But…why did you wait up for me like this?  Not that I’m complaining, mind you, but surely it could’ve waited until—“  Suddenly, it hit him.  Closing his eyes, he flopped limply against the bed and groaned.

“There’s going to be another party, isn’t there?” he whined.

“There’s going to be a party _every_ year,” Cassandra answered, not unsympathetically.  She turned and put a hand on the side of his face. 

“I know your birthdays aren’t a big deal to you,” she said.  “But the others just want to celebrate your special day with you.  They _love_ you, Jenkins, and they want to show you to know that you’re not just part of our team, you’re also part of our _family_.”  Jenkins was quiet for several seconds.

“I hope it’s nothing too elaborate or fussy,” he finally grumbled sourly, but she could tell he was very touched by her argument.  Cassandra briefly rubbed, then patted his belly playfully.

“Just dinner,” she said quickly, then, added after a pause.  “And miniature golf!”  Jenkins bolted upright again and stared at her in disbelief.

“ _What_?!” he yelped.  “Did you say _miniature golf_??”  Cassandra sat up and hurried to smooth his ruffled feathers.

“They thought it would be fun,” she said.  She debated whether or not to tell him everything, and decided he needed to know.  Jenkins, being something of an introvert, didn’t like surprises like the ones the team was plotting.  Better to give him some time to prepare himself. 

“They picked a really fabulous Tex-Mex place in Texas for dinner—they have a nationally-famous mariachi band that plays there every night—then miniature golf afterward at a course near the restaurant.  Because all of the holes are Camelot-themed.  It’s called ‘Putt-a-lot’.” 

_Tex-Mex?  Mariachi bands??  Arthurian golf???_   Her husband stared at her, his face completely slack with horror, and so comical in appearance that his wife had fight to stifle her laughter.  Instead, she only smiled and reached out to stroke his cheek, then leaned forward to give him a soft kiss.

“I know how you feel, sweetheart, but they’re all _really_ excited about it; would you at least try to act surprised?  For my sake?”  Jenkins glared at her for a moment, then, with a deep sigh, dropped his eyes.

“I think I can manage that,” he mumbled and settled back into the bed.

“ _Pleasantly_ surprised?” she emphasized.  He rolled his eyes and grunted noncommittally.

“I spoil you worse than I do Franklin!” he grumbled.

“I know you do, Big Daddy!” she squeaked, once more adopting her Sugar Rose voice.  Jenkins glanced at her, trying to keep a stern expression on his face, but failed.

“Come here, you wicked creature!” he said, reaching out to pull her down next to him, and Cassandra chuckled quietly in triumph as she snuggled up to her husband. 

“I love you, Sugar Rose,” he murmured, tenderly kissed her head.

“I love you, too, Papa Bear,” she replied happily.  They fell silent, and after only a few minutes, she heard his heartbeat and breathing slow to a regular, steady rhythm as he passed into sleep.  She was just about to drift off to sleep herself when she started wide awake suddenly, almost bursting into laughter as she remembered:  She was still wearing her costume—or rather, what was left of it—and Jenkins was stark naked except for his dress shoes and socks!

She eased out of bed and quickly stripped off her clothes and her boots.  She then pulled back the blanket and gently untied and removed Jenkins’s shoes and socks.  She climbed back into the bed and wriggled back into her husband’s arms, a delicious little shiver going through her at the feel of the substantial bulk of his genitals against her skin.  As her eyelids began to droop again, she reflected on how fortunate she was to have been chosen by the Library; she certainly never would’ve met the reclusive Caretaker otherwise.  She shivered again, this time in horror at the thought of having missed out on having this warm, loving, passionate, beautiful man in her life.  She took his large hand in hers and kissed the back of it. 

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart,” she whispered, then clasped it against her bare chest as she closed her eyes and settled finally into a contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
